


Self-Harm Freed x Laxus

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF THINGS LIKE SELF HARM AND SUICIDE, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT IF YOU THINK IT WILL UPSET YOU OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. </p><p>A/N: Okay so this is a fairly sad one shot. It is Fraxus (Freed x Laxus) So if you don't like, don't read. So I got the idea from a song called kiss it all better by he is we. I don't know really, the song doesn't really relate to the fanfic but that is where my idea came from. Anyway, it is slightly shorter than usual but that's because I wanted to end it where I did so I couldn't really write more after that. I might write a part two of this or something but I'm not sure so yeah. That is all so goodbye.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF THINGS LIKE SELF HARM AND SUICIDE, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT IF YOU THINK IT WILL UPSET YOU OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. 
> 
> A/N: Okay so this is a fairly sad one shot. It is Fraxus (Freed x Laxus) So if you don't like, don't read. So I got the idea from a song called kiss it all better by he is we. I don't know really, the song doesn't really relate to the fanfic but that is where my idea came from. Anyway, it is slightly shorter than usual but that's because I wanted to end it where I did so I couldn't really write more after that. I might write a part two of this or something but I'm not sure so yeah. That is all so goodbye.

The guild seemed too loud for Freed as he sat uncomfortably around a table with his team mates. He had been planning on staying at home today however, he was dragged here by Evergreen, with her telling him that Laxus would miss him. He had reluctantly agreed which had caused Evergreen to become concerned, Freed had never been reluctant to go to the guild before however, she passed the concern off for now as she made a mental note to ask Laxus about it later.

So now he was sat in the guild hall looking pale and sleep deprived as he tried his hardest not to move his arms too much so that the burning pain wouldn't be as bad.

"Freed...?" Bixslow asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hm?" Freed asked, completely oblivious to the fact that the conversation had been about him

"You look like hell, no offence, but I think you should go home." Bixslow stated, worried about the state Freed was in. His skin was even paler than usual and there were dark circles under his eyes. His hair, instead of being neat like it usually was, it stuck out at funny angles and his hands shook terribly whenever he moved his arms.

"Yeah...Maybe you're right, I should go home." Freed said as he got up and headed towards the doors.

That was how it had started...

Now, fresh blood pooled on the bathroom floor as he made yet another cut on his pale wrist. How many times had he done this? When had it started? Why...?

The blade ran along his wrist once more as it was pressed deeper than the previous cuts, pouring out blood immediately as the crimson liquid stained his skin.

The ticking of the clock in the next room seemed louder than usual as his heart beat pounded in his ears, the sound of blood dripping onto the already stained floor painfully audible as he attempted to block out everything.

The sound of a fist pounding on his front door awoke him from his trance like state as he stood up to answer it, not bothering to clean things up due to the fact that he already knew exactly who was at the door. Laxus Dreyar, the one person people would think he wouldn't want to see him in this state however, he just so happened to be the only one who could help at the moment.

Pulling the door open, he saw exactly who he was expecting who immediately pushed through the doorway, grabbing Freed's wrists and examining the deep cuts there.

"Freed... These are really deep..." Laxus muttered

"I want it to end. Everything. I did it on purpose, I'm sorry." Freed mumbled with a sad smile.

"Freed! You can't leave me! Please don't leave me alone! Please don't leave me...." Laxus said as tears began falling down his face. This was a rare sight, the Laxus Dreyar, crying. However, Freed was used to it, it was his fault. It was all his fault.

"Laxus...Please don't cry...Over me...Besides, Bixslow and Evergreen need you...Look after them for me...Please..." Freed said, also with tears falling down his face. For Laxus, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, watching the one he secretly loved die in front of him, having the responsibility to live on for him, it was just too much to bear!

"Freed...Please don't leave me alone....You can't leave me Freed I love you...Why..? Why did it have to be you...?" Laxus sobbed as he held his dying team mate in his arms. This had almost happened before, Freed's heart had even stopped that time however he pulled through however, Laxus knew that would not be the case this time. Freed was not going to pull through, he had directly cut through the vein in his arm and as much as Laxus hated to admit it, there was nothing he could do to save his team mate and friend. The best Laxus could do was comfort him and try to make sure that he died at least partly happy.

"I'm sorry...Laxus..." Freed whispered as he took his last breath ever before his heart gave out and stopped beating.

"Freed...? Freed...? Speak to me...Freed...Are you still there? Please don't leave me here alone...Freed...You never told me why...why was this your only option..? I need to know... I can't live not knowing....I can't live without knowing..." Laxus sobbed as an idea struck him. He couldn't live without knowing but maybe he could join Freed...And finally find out the truth.

"Yes...I'm sorry Freed...I guess I'm joining you then..." Laxus sniffed, heading towards Freed's bathroom as he picked up a razor. The same razor Freed had used just moments ago.

"I'm sorry Freed..." Laxus mumbled, his arms wrapped around Freed as he raised the razor blade to his wrist...


	2. Part 2

TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE I GUESS.

Also, this is a continuation of my other self harm Fraxus one shot.

 

\-------

 

"Has anyone seen Freed or Laxus recently?" Makarov asked the guild as he sat on the bar. Murmurs rippled through the guild about where they could be however, as no one spoke up of the twos whereabouts, Makarov called Evergreen and Bixslow over to ask if any of them had seen the two mages. The two shook their heads and said that they could go and call at their houses and see if they were there and with that, the two went off, setting off in the direction of Laxus' house.

Upon reaching the lightning mages house, they could see no signs of life what so ever. They knocked on the door a few times before one of the neighbours came out, informing the two mages that they had not seen Laxus for the past week.

"Where the hell could they be? And why wouldn't they tell us?" Evergreen sighed in frustration

"Maybe they're off making babies." Bixslow grinned, causing Evergreen to roll her eyes at him

"You do know that that's physically impossible, don't you?" Evergreen asked as Bixslow began chuckling before they reached Freed's house. At first glance, everything seemed normal however, upon further inspection, they could see that the door was slightly open.

"That's weird..." Bixslow commented distractedly. 

The duo carried on up the path towards the front door and, once they were there, they slowly pushed the door open. Heading inside, they both got a strange sort of vibe that gave them an uncertain feeling. There was a peculiar smell throughout the whole house however, neither of them could put their finger on what it was.

"I'll go look in the kitchen and the living room, You check the bedroom and the bathroom." Bixslow said as the two of them headed in different directions.

Upon entering the living room, Bixslow couldn't see anything out of the ordinary and so he moved onto the kitchen before hearing the horrified scream of Evergreen from what seemed to be the bathroom. he quickly headed in the direction the scream came from and entered the bathroom, the smell from before stronger.

Evergreen was crouched down on the floor, sobs physically shaking her body as Bixslow stepped further into the room, instantly seeing what had made her so distressed. The floor was covered in thick layer of sticky, almost dry blood and in the middle of the mess, he saw something he would never forget. Freed and Laxus lay, Laxus' arms wrapped around the rune mage however, there was no movement. No breathing. No life. They were both dead. Gone. They would never hear their voices again.

Just like that, the seith mage fell to his knees, repeatedly whispering things like 'Why did this happen?' and 'What happened?'

The two stayed for a while, simply grieving a mourning the loss of two close friends before they thought to contact Makarov.

\-------

 

About a week had passed, the guild had held a funeral for Freed and Laxus however, everyone was still grieving. The deaths had hit everyone hard however, Bixslow and Evergreen had been affected the most. Freed and Laxus weren't close to many people and two of their closest friends had been Evergreen and Bixslow so naturally, the two felt lost without the rune and lightning mages there. It wasn't the same. No Natsu challenging the lighting mage, no Levy and Lucy discussing books with the rune mage, everything had changed....

And it would never be the same....


End file.
